


Our Bridge

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their bridge and it would always be their bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



> Written for lijahlover who asked for H/D, fluff. This might be too much fluff? Also written for the prompt of a snow covered bridge at the LJ community hd_fluff and first posted [there](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/678681.html).

In the early morning, the park was quiet. Harry was glad they'd come early this time; it had snowed last night and he knew that the neighborhood kids would out soon, messing it up. Right now, it was only him and Draco and their footprints, marking their path. Draco was quiet, looking around, hand warm inside Harry's.

Ahead, their bridge--the bridge where Harry had first kissed Draco--sparkled as the sun hit it. It had been winter, then, too, and the bridge had been covered in ice from a storm. Harry had had the stupid idea that a walk would be a great date, but he hadn't counted on the storm. Draco had insisted that they still go for a walk, though, and when they got to the bridge, they'd both slipped down, landing on the other side. Draco's hair had been mussed completely, he was missing his hat, and his cheeks were pink from both the cold and the fall.

Harry couldn't have stopped himself from kissing Draco, but Draco hadn't mind. Harry would still swear to this day that they'd melted some of the ice off of the sidewalk that afternoon.

There had been the accidental groping in the spring when they'd been squished together as a runaway cart had pushed past them. The horse shit another winter--Draco had stepped in that one, wearing brand new boots. The kids who had embarrassed them when Draco and Harry had been, again, kissing on the bridge. The little boat Harry had rented when he'd proposed to Draco.

"We can't move," Draco said quietly, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "We just can't."

Harry sighed. "We both agreed we had outgrown the house, Draco. We need room for the kids."

Draco swallowed hard. "But, Harry. Our bridge."

Harry smiled and pulled Draco close. "We can Apparate here. Every Christmas for our morning walk and whenever we want to. Just because we don't live by anymore doesn't mean we can't come visit."

Draco sighed. "I suppose. It's just...it won't be right around the corner anymore."

"But it'll still be ours, right?" Harry asked.

Draco half smiled and leaned against Harry. "One more kiss?"

"Well, it certainly won't be our last," Harry assured him. "There will be plenty more kisses here."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Of course you are. Now come on. We have a kiss to be having."


End file.
